I Dare You!
by mousedream
Summary: It started with a simple gathering of friends playing dare. As the game progress there are confessionstrick said&done. COMPLETE. d
1. dedicated this story to my friends

Dear: Ladies and gentlemen  
Welcome to my first story of the summer. This story was written a long time ago, I just yesterday made some changes and put it up on the Internet.  
I know my grammar and the phasing of my words are bad but please, review my story.  
I delicate this story to seven of my greatest friends:  
Norma= grandma  
Irene= evil lady  
Milisha= kitty  
Dimitria- dodo  
Wei= we we  
Ashely= ashy (smiles evilly) *** ON JULY 7 IS MY GRANDA'S (Norma's) BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!! She's turning 92 (just kidding) Even if she is deaf/blind/forgetful I love her On July 7 and even if she is mean and don't act like a grandam I love her anyway. I hope you like it. *************** ~~~~~ Congratulations Grandma for finally after so many years, Completed high school.  
Also Congratulations Ashy on completing high school!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Give a big cheer. Throw a big party. (Clear throat) anyway i haven't written a long time so go easy. oh this story is a D/G but not in the first few pages. i promise. R/R PLEASE!!!!!! 


	2. chapter1 SORRY ABOUT

I Dare You!!! By: mouse  
Tomorrow was winter break, the students' favorite time of the year. The students of Hogwarts went home during winter breaks to visit their family or stay with friends at school.  
Seven people sat in the empty common room bored with nothing to do.  
"I'm bored" cried Fred laying on the floor of the common room  
"Let's play a game," said George who sat up looking at his friends/ brothers and sister.  
"No wizard chest" said Hermione quickly as she sat up from the floor and Ron groan in disappointment.  
"How about a muggle game" suggested the quiet one Ginny  
"OH I know a lots of them...." Hermione practically screaming and pause to think of a good one to play.  
"Hurry it up mione" said Harry a boy with mess black hair and green eyes behind his glasses.  
"Alright how about Truth or Dare?"  
"You mean dare or leave" said Ron a boy with red hair and brown eyes  
"yes, but truth or dare is different, if you pick truth you have to tell the truth even if it is your deepest secret..." she saw everyone was confused and smiled "How about lavender start"  
"Lavender truth or Dare?"  
"Truth"  
"Is it truth that you like Ron Weasley "explain Hermione as Lavender blush deep red. Hermione knew the answer and look at Ron who came over and held her hands.  
"I like you too, Lavender" said Ron kissing her gently  
"I don't ever want to see my brother stick his tongue in her mouth ever again" said Fred turning his back toward them and making a face which cause them to laugh  
"Ok, that enough "cried George who was getting sick They broke apart still dazed as they turn toward their friends, their faces were red as Ron's hair. Before they broke apart a camera flashed in their face.  
"Lavender ask someone else" said Hermione smiling to herself hiding her camera in back of her.  
"Fred Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare'  
"I dare you to kiss Professor Mc Gonagall" she said smiling evilly as Fred paled  
"Ok" he said getting up and went into the hall looking for her as the group follows slowly and quietly to watch. They could not believe that Fred would do it. Hermione brought along the camera smiling evilly.  
"What are you doing out so late Mr. Weasley ask Professor Mc Gonagall  
"I was looking for you..."  
"What's wrong is someone hurt" she said in a worried tone  
"No I want to do this-" he said kissing her on the mouth. When he broke the kiss, her face was red as an apple and her eyes were filled with confusion and anger.  
"Mr. Ron Weasley 100 points from Grinffindor" she cried as she walk away steaming mad, wiping her mouth with her robes.  
Hermione took the picture of the two when no one was looking. She smiled to herself as she follows everyone to the common room. Once they reach the common room they broke down in laugher at Professor Mc Gonagall's face after he kisses her.  
"Ginny truth or Dare?" said Fred smiling from ear to ear  
"Dare"  
"I say Fred I think you like that kiss " said Lavender poking him in the ribs.  
Ginny I dare you to kiss the next guy who walks by said Fred proud of himself. As Ginny's eyes widen in surprise. She went outside the common room as everyone followed wondering whom she was going to kiss.  
"I bet you three days of homework it's Seamus" said Fred as George nodded in agreement.  
"Ok your on, it bet four days of homework on Colin" said Ron who knew that Colin came through here everyday at three.  
"George and Fred I bet you no tricks on the teachers for three weeks it's Malfoy, if I lose I'll do your homework for a month"  
'Malfoy!? Your going to lose mione" said Harry warning Hermione  
"You got a deal" said Fred and George shaking her hand in agreement  
"Hermione!!!" said Ron surprised at Hermione who just shrug She had that feeling again when two people were meant to be like Ron and Lavender. This was the only route to the slytherin house. She was taking a million to one change on him coming this way. She was going to waste her first kiss on someone she didn't love. She sighs as she stood there waiting for the next guy. She heard footsteps coming closer, she look up to see the boy she had to kiss. She groan silently as he stood in front of her.  
"Pay up someone" said in the dark. Who won the bet? Who does she have to kiss? The next chapter stays tune 


	3. chapter2 THE GRAMMAR

I dare you!!! By: mouse  
How did she know that brat was coming this way groan Fred as George shook his head and Hermione smiled.  
You guys are going to start tomorrow said Hermione still smiling as both boys groan. Lavender and Ron was trying to not laugh as they beg her on something else while she shook her head, smiling.  
Well if it isn't the little Weasel he sneered as she gave him a glare The boys stop begging and look at Malfoy and their sister talking. The three boys clench their fist as they went forward but was held by the two girls dragging them inside the common room.  
She's going to kiss Mal-ferret said Ron at Hermione who held his collar.  
It's just a dare said Lavender holding George who was inching closer to Fred to kill him.  
Its Fred's fault said Ron and George together as they went for Fred.  
She has kiss many guys better so this is nothing, right? ask Lavender  
I don't think she kiss anyone... started Ron  
Considering that we... continue Fred  
Chase every boy that she like finish George  
Poor Ginny said Ron  
Let's kill Fred said George as both of them went for Fred but again the girls held them back.  
Who are you waiting for? Your precious potter he said smirking as he lean against the wall.  
No, I'm just looking for someone she explain looking around for another boy to kiss.  
Someone meaning... potter he said lazily standing up from the wall and coming closer to her. She gulp as he step closer with that smirk as he said each word with each step. The sooner she kiss him the sooner, she didn't have stay here with him. ~ She'll never forgive Fred ~ she thought as she grab his expensive dark robe toward her, she stood on her toes leaning toward him.  
Weasel I never knew- he said before he was cut off by her lips against hers. She tastes of chocolate he thought as he felt her pull away. He and arm around her waist bring her closer. Trapping her form escaping his hold as he deepens the kiss. When her lips touch his she try to pull away but his arms encircle her waist. She felt his tongue on her lips trying to open her mouth. She try to protest but once her mouth open his tongue went into her mouth, tasting her sweetness. He was hot and cold at the same time as he continues to kiss her. She was a drug to him he couldn't get enough of it. His train of thought flew out the door, as she felt dizzy as he kissed her. She right there and then melted in his arm and held on to him as he continues to kiss her. They had to brake part from the lack of air.  
Draco she whispered as she open her eyes. He leans his forehead on hers as she stare at him, his eyes not showing any emotions. She then remember she still was in his arms and ran back into the common room leaving Malfoy stilled dazed, as he stare after her. Two people took a picture of this wonderful kiss. She leans on the wall trying to balance herself. She touches her swollen lips and smiled at the way she felt in his arms when she kissed him.  
Did you kiss Mal-ferret ask Ron coming to her face braking her daydream.  
No, i didn't she lied as her three brother's sigh in relief as they walk away picking the next one.  
Ginny said Lavender as she smiles at her.  
George truth or dare?  
Dare he said proudly  
I dare you to go to Pansy's room and get one of her tongs she said as she smiled evilly  
Sure thing be back in a minute he said running out of the common room. Moments later he came back holding a red silk tong with her with her initial oh! My god you did it said Fred amazed staring at it.  
Ron truth or dare? Said George getting Fred's tone of voice.  
Dare  
I dare you to give this to Pansy and say you left this in my room yesterday said George as Ron's face turn red with his ears and Lavender gave George a glare. Ron held the tong and suff it in his pocket as he went madly looking for Pansy. the group follow behind quietly as he went into the great hall. He took a deep breathe and tap her shoulders as she was snuggling to Draco Malfoy.  
What do you want she said turning around wanting to snuggle to Malfoy  
You left this in my room yesterday he said turning red as he took out her red tong and show it in her face. She turns red and her friends were laughing and they were shocked. Draco was looking at him strangely with a smirk on his face.  
I didn't leave it in your room and i would never she said slapping him, and then walk way. The group in the background was laughing so hard they fell down causing the students in the great hall to look at them strangely. Pansy's group and Malfoy also were staring as they walk past them dragging Malfoy. He raise a eyebrow where Ginny stood, she look up to see Malfoy looking at her. She smiled at him as he past her.  
Are you happy?! He said still embarrassed as he put a hand on his face where she had slap him a few minutes ago. The group nodded still laughing as they walk back to the common room.  
Hermione truth or dare? Ask Ron when they stop laughing and could control themselves. 


	4. cahpter3 AND THE SPELLING

I Dare You!!! By: mouse  
Truth she said proudly as everyone groan in disappointment  
Ok! Who do you like? Ask Ron as Hermione blush deep red. She whispers something only Ron could hear.  
What was that? He ask which gain him a glare from Hermione, he only smiled back evilly.  
Harry she scream, as she looks downward blushing deeper red  
Well at least i don't have to make the first move Harry said laughing as Hermione look up confused. She met his green eyes. He smiles softly as he kissed her gently.  
How about you and me tomorrow night Harry said as he turns red in the face waiting for her answer.  
All right at 8 she said as everyone said Awa together causing them to blush a deeper red.  
Ginny truth or dare?  
Truth Ginny said as everyone except Hermione again graon  
Is it truths that you like that kiss? Said Hermione as she eye the female red hair girl.  
What do you mean- she stop when Hermione show Ginny the picture of them kissing. She looks down as everyone try to get a look at the picture.  
Woo you two were all over each other said Lavender as Ginny blush deeper.  
Let me- Ginny!!! Scream the boys steaming red with a murder look on their eyes  
You said you didn't! Said Fred confused  
You lied? Said Ron dazed  
Well did you like that kiss? Ask lavender looking at Ginny Everyone stare at her waiting for her answer.  
Yes she whisper still looking down  
What?! Said Ron not hearing it  
Yes she said louder as she saw Ron faint and everyone gather around him.  
Lavender truth or dare?  
Dare  
I dare you to go and jump into the lake with your under clothing  
Oh! Ginny that the best dare yet said Fred smiling evilly  
and boys aren't allowed said Hermione as she saw the boy's disappointed faces Lavender and the two girls went outside where Hermione cast a warming spell to keep her warm in the ice cold water. In a few minutes later the three girls came back Lavender's hair wet from the jump.  
Ok Lavender who do you pick next asks Fred as Lavender dry her hair with Hermione's towel.  
Ron truth or dare?  
Dare  
Hermione prepare a poyjuice for Ron. I want you to drink it to become Professor Dumbledore and kiss Professor Mc Gonagall Hermione got the hair as she watch the boys prepare the potion. When they were done Ron drank the potion and walk out the door to find Mc Gonagall.  
Ah Professor Mc Gonagall I was looking for you said Ron in a deep voice almost like the real professor Dumbledore.  
What's wrong Professor-Mc Gonagall was cut off when Ron kisses her on the lips. She turns red, her eyes glittering with anger as she slap him on the check and walk away angrily.  
You got turn away by the same woman twice said George laughing as he almost fell off the chair. The polyjuice was about to wear off when he ask Fred truth or dare?  
Dare  
I dare you to go to the slytherin house to where Malfoy lives and ask him in a singing voice to go out with you said Ron  
That's easy be back in a minute said Fred running out the common room.  
Hey Malfoy got to talk to you he said when he saw him in the slytherin common room surrounded by Pansy and her friends.  
What is Weasel? He said annoyed that Fred broke his thought on that earth shattering kiss Ginny gave him earlier.  
Will you go out with me? Ask Fred blushing  
WHAT!!!!! Weasel, I know I'm handsome but i don't swing that way he said as everyone in the common room started laughing. Fred bows as he exit the common room.  
Um professor Dumbledore I'm sorry for slapping you said professor Mc Gonagall  
Slapping... when? Ask professor Dumbledore confused  
A few hours ago, I shouldn't have lost my temper but you kiss me... she said but was cut off by professor Dumbledore  
I kiss you? He ask even more confused  
Do you have memory lost she ask wondering why he didn't remember  
No, I remember everything, as if it happened yesterday he said as he saw her confessed look deepens. He had heard that someone of the people left behind were playing truth or dare.  
Perhaps it's a student's practical joke he said still looking at her expression  
I'll find out who it is? And they will lose 20 points she mumbled as she walks away. He smiled as she walks away. Wishing her luck on finding them when they were under her nose. He wonders how that student felt kissing her, as he walk was toward his office.  
Ok twin brother of mine truth or dare?  
Dare I dare you to dress in one of Hermione's clothing and go to the Great hall to sing I love you, You love me, we are a happy family and so on in Professor Dumbledore's seat. What will happen? Will he get to trouble? Turn in next time for the next chapter 


	5. chapter4 PLEASE READ

I Dare You!!! By: mouse  
Hermione gave him a black dress that didn't fit her anymore. The group went to the great hall where George sang the Barney son in professor Dumbledor's chair. Half the students were laughing the other half was confused. After the song they held back to the common room  
I have to burn this now she said sadly as she held it up with a pencil as she shook her head.  
Ok Lavender your turn truth or dare? Ask George  
Truth  
Who was your first kiss?  
You she said quietly  
What, come again? Ask George as Lavender glare at him  
you said Lavender louder as she blush  
You kiss George Ron scream angrily at Lavender who smile sleepy at him  
It was Christmas and we were under the miostoe she tries to explain to her boyfriend who held George by the collar threatening to kill him.  
It meant nothing right? He ask slowly  
Yes it didn't mean anything she said as he releases his hold on George.  
This is the last one it's getting pretty late said Hermione, looking down at her muggle watch. She heard everyone groan.  
Make it a good one, Lavender said Fred evilly  
Ginny truth or dare?  
Dare  
I dare you to dress as a slytherin girl and seduce a slytherin in a week said Lavender  
No, No, No she's not doing it said Ron going into protective mode  
It's up to Ginny said Herimone  
Ginny? Said Fred  
Alright  
What! You're kidding right? Ask Ron The girls promise to dress her differently the next day as they went to bed. She stays up thinking about him, Draco Malfoy and that wonderful kiss. She must have fallen asleep when she felt herself being carried upstairs by her brother. The next day Hermione and Lavender put make up on her and change her hair and eye color. She was ready the next hour as she walks toward the slytherin house.  
Well, hello there? I haven't seen you before? Ask a boy with black hair  
I was just sorted into slytherin she answer and he lead her inside She look to her left to see Malfoy reading, she had plan to seduce Malfoy and he wouldn't know it's her. They made eye contact for a minute before she broke it. Draco was they're reading when he saw a girl with blond hair and Grey eyes come in. He went back to thinking about Ginny when the girl came over.  
Hello I'm Virginia uramoon  
hello there I'm Draco Malfoy at your service he said kissing her hand ~ maybe she'll keep him from thinking about Ginny ~ he thought as he led her to a seat near him.  
What's with Malfoy? He get every girl that walks in here said the black hair guy as his friend shrugged  
What's your family like? she ask and he raise a eyebrow  
Well it's none... he stare into her sad eyes and sigh  
Ok we aren't close he said as she said sorry  
What about you?  
I come from a big family with seven big brothers she said giving him hints but he didn't get it.  
Seven? Don't you get lonely?  
Yes sometimes she answer looking down  
You remind me of the Weasley he said  
Weasley? She answer trying to look confused  
Never mind I'll show you later he said The questions went back and forth all night until they had to sleep. They talk at breakfast, she thought she saw Lavender and Hermione smile at her. He shows her around school and they play pranks on the other houses and their own house. They became close, Draco stop hanging with his guards and was without Virginia where ever he went. She found out that inside he was really sweet, nice, and kind, she could go on forever. She prepares a nice romantic dinner for two in the astronomy tower. They ate as the music plays through out the room.  
Would you care to dance? Ask Draco holding his hand out. She smiled as she took his hand. He led her to the middle as they dance close to each other. During this week he had fell in love with Virginia but still he like Ginny. He felt her head against his chest and smiled down at her. They held each other close afraid it was a dream and if they let go it would disappear. She wonder why he didn't kiss her yet, it was almost midnight. Her magic was gone at midnight on Sunday/Monday. She took a deep breathe and stop dancing as she back away so she could see him as he was for the last time. She reaches behind her and took it off and places it in his hand and closed it.  
Draco I love you she whisper leaning close to his chest smelling his faint perfume one last time He looks at her surprised and shocked, she stood on her toes as she kisses him softly. He kisses her back and she opens her mouth when he licks her mouth. She broke away running away down the stairs crying. She ran all the way to her room crying as she past her brothers and his friends.  
Who hurt her? Said Ron going to protective mode as he stood up dropping Lavender on the floor.  
Someone hurt her? Ask George  
She was crying when she came back said Ron, he saw Lavender walking away and follows asking what he did wrong? George, Fred, and Hermione went to her room to ask what was wrong but got a go away from Ginny. Does Draco love Virginia? What will happen? Does he know? What did she give him? Stay turns for the next chapter? 


	6. chapter5 AND REVIEW

I Dare You!!! By: mouse  
He knew that kiss anywhere, it was Ginny's kiss. He look down at his close hand and open it to see a sliver dragon in his hand, he had seen Ginny wear it all the time. ~ Why hadn't he notice the necklace before ~ he thought. He didn't have to chose between the two girls been the same person. ~ Wait he had fallen in love with Weasley. What would his father think? Would he disown him? He didn't care he love Ginny ~ he thought smiling a real smile. He could scream it to the whole world if he had to, to get her to know how he felt. He'll show her how he feels tomorrow ~ he thought looking down at the necklace. He close his hand with the necklace in it to his heart  
Goodnight Virginia Ginny Weasley he whisper on to the wind as he walk his dark robe flowing behind her. The next morning her room was filled with flowers of different kinds. She almost screams in delight as she got up looking around the room.  
Hey Ginny- started Hermione but she saw the flowers around her room  
Wow where are they from? Ask Lavender still in her nightgown  
I didn't know she said as she spotted a card in the roses. She went to open it when Ron came.  
What the bloody hell scream Ron walking in  
Be quiet before you wake up the whole house said Hermione  
Come on read it said Lavender  
Read what?  
The card to know who send it said Hermione Ginny open it as the three crowd around her. Dear: Ginny,  
I know your secret. I didn't know what you like so i got them all read ginny  
No name? ask Ron confused as he took the card from her to read it  
This is so romantic cried Lavender, which brought the twins up  
What's with- said Fred but their eyes caught the flowers around their sister's room .  
Where did they come from? Said Fred  
All we know is that they know she pretended to be a slytherin said hermione  
So whom did you seduce? Ask Lavender as suddenly the group watch her waiting for her answer.  
Malfoy she said quietly with that daze look on her face, only Hermione heard it and both girls saw that daze dreamy look on Ginny.  
Ok show over bye said hermione dragging the boys out and locking the door behind her. Hermione shock her head as she went with Lavender to their room.  
She's in love sigh Hermione as she lay down on the bed  
Yeah she got it bad put in Lavender  
She fell for a Malfoy said Fred as he presses his ear near the girl's door.  
She what-Ron scream but George and Fred covers him mouths. They headed back to their rooms thinking about their sister loving a Malfoy. She went down to breakfast, her mode fitted from the flowers as she ate breakfast. She heard owls flying and didn't look up. He hopes she like the presents he gave her, as he watch her closely across the table. A rose drops on her plate as her brown eyes widen. He smiled behind his book as her eyes widen more as more roses fell on her plate. The whole great hall was looking at her as each rose drop onto her lap. the girls jealous that she got roses when no one did that to them.  
Wow Ginny gasps Hermione as Lavender stare at it open mouth it.  
This guys hook on you said Fred praying it wasn't Mal-ferret. Ginny blush as Fred said that. Then a card with the thirteen rose drop on her plate. The students in the great hall stare at her waiting for her to open it. She opens it:  
Dear: Ginny,  
Hope you like the roses? Dump your crush and met me in the astronomy tower at twelve She read silently. She picks up the roses as she started for the door not before looking at Draco. She sighs as she went upstairs. The flowers were enchanted to stay fresh as she place the roses in a vase near her bed. ~ The note said to give up her crush, did it mean Draco ~ she thought silently ~ She couldn't give up Draco. She'll confront him and tell him she loved another ~ That the end 


	7. the end THANK U

Disclaimer:  
  
Sorry about not completing the story earlier, I did not know it was incomplete. Please forgive me. Please read and review.  
  
I dare you  
  
By: mousedream  
  
All day she was nervous, and also excited.  
  
What does he looks like? She wondered silently, she sat in her last period class  
  
absentmindedly tapping her quill.  
  
"MISS WEASLEY! Pay attention!" The dark hair teacher demanded angrily  
  
scaring the students who were busing themselves in copying the notes from the board.  
  
She blushed slightly and started to copy the notes from the board still thinking about tonight.  
  
Hours until she was to meet her admire she thought. She thought about how she was  
  
going to tell him she loved another, she thought of many possibilities.  
  
She walked through the empty halls her footstep echoing through the empty hall, she  
  
climbed the stairs and opened the astronomy door to the tower. The site before her took  
  
her breathe away, she forgot what she was about to say as she stepped into the room dress  
  
in her beautiful long green dress. She spun around the room amazed at its beauty; it was  
  
like from a fairytale brought to life.  
  
The door behind her suddenly slammed shut making her jump and quickly turn around,  
  
unknown to her three figures were watching her when she breezed through the tower.  
  
Hello?! She screamed into the empty tower nervously, maybe it was not such a  
  
good idea after all she thought scared at where her thoughts were leading her. Her  
  
thoughts were leading her back to her first year at Hogwarts with the chamber of secret.  
  
She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned around to see no one there.  
  
Suddenly out of thin air a figure materialized.  
  
Dra- Malfoy? She gasped in surprise her hands flying to her mouth; he just stood  
  
there with a triumphed smirk plastered on his pale face. He wore an expensive black cloth  
  
under a muggle suit holding a single red rose in his hands, he step forward giving her the  
  
beautiful rose. She said "thank you" as she brought it to her nose a silly smile on her lips.  
  
"Well Virginia... whom do you pick? He asked a hint of nervousness in his voice  
  
throwing off his usual coolness.  
  
She was shocked Malfoy nervous that was a first she thought.  
  
"I do not have to pick, they are the same person" she smiled softly, he slowly  
  
step forward giving her a chance to react or push him away. When she did not he stopped  
  
in front of her, capturing her lips in a sweet romance kiss.  
  
When they broke apart they still held each other, she did not remember when she placed  
  
her arms around his neck and he did not realized his arms were around her waist until he  
  
broke apart to regain his breathing, all he remembered was how sweet her lips tasted.  
  
The two remaining figures stood there surprised. The boy with messy black hair and  
  
green eyes was about reveal himself to knock some sense into his best friend's sister but  
  
his girlfriend, Blaise pulled him into a kiss making him forget.  
  
"I miss that he" he huskily stated when he regained his breathed he again leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"Me too" she let in before his lips claim hers; his tongue moved across her lips  
  
to gain admission to her lips. She in return let out a moan giving his tongue the  
  
opportunity to nip into her mouth exploring each inch of her mouth; he then went from  
  
her mouth to her creamy white neck. He gently kissing it making her arched her neck to give him more access.  
  
"I love you..." she moaned before his lips returned to her puffy red lips.  
  
"I love you too" he moaned kissing her again.  
  
"Come on Ron, I want to show you the stars..." she said impatiently waiting for  
  
her friend to climb up the stairs.  
  
The two under the invisibility cloth heard Ron's and Hermione's voices outside which  
  
widen their eyes to size of plates. Their eyes darted to the two making out then to the  
  
door where Ron and Hermione stood about to enter. Their breathe caught when they saw the doorknob jingle.  
  
She opened the door to the tower to see Malfoy and Ginny kissing, she quickly closed the  
  
door making Ron who was out of breathe suspect something.  
  
"What's wrong Mione?" he asked trying to stop his pounding heart, he was  
  
alone with Mione. He could finally confess his feeling for her like he tried to in his fifth year.  
  
"Nothing lets go downstairs-" she was cut off by an angry Ron, who was angry  
  
for climbing all the stairs and having to go back down and losing his chance to say his  
  
feelings for her without being interrupted.  
  
"We are going to see the stars, I did not climb all these stairs for nothing" he  
  
shouted not loud enough to arouse the two couples but loud enough for the two under the  
  
invisibility cloth to wince.  
  
They look toward the making out couple to see them caught up with what they were  
  
doing to not notice anything. They sigh a relief, they saw the door being opened again  
  
they thought it was Hermione.  
  
He opened the door a crack to peer in to see what/ who was inside; there he saw his sister  
  
and his enemy kissing.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL??" he screamed opening the door harshly  
  
scaring the two happy couple. The two broke apart blushing red in embarrassment, they  
  
still held each other as they face an angry Ron and a smiling Hermione.  
  
The two under the invisibility cloth revealed themselves also making the four gasp.  
  
"Harry?" Ron stated surprised  
  
"Blaise?" Malfoy acknowledged with a smirk on his face like he knew they  
  
were there from the beginning.  
  
The End...... 


End file.
